FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a decorative cover for a floral grouping, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a decorative cover for a floral grouping and to a method for producing such decorative cover wherein the decorative cover contains design indicia to personalize or enhance the visual aesthetic effect of the decorative cover.